Timeline
Existences There are two planes of existence; the physical plane and the astral plane. Throughout history, language changes. A plane is aliased a dimension, a planet and sub-levels are both aliased a world or a realm, and a galaxy is aliased a universe or a sector. Physical The physical plane is what it sounds like. The three known planets exist in the Tasmaphan System in the Viamagia Galaxy, which co-exists with the Vialactea Galaxy. It's aliased the Milky Way Galaxy and the Forbidden Sector. The galaxy part of the names sometimes get dropped. All of the planets in our solar system were named after Roman gods, including ours. Earth is the English translation of Terra, the Roman goddess of the earth. Moon is the English translation of Luna, the Roman goddess of the moon. Their Greek equivalents are Gaia and Selene, respectively. The Milky Way is known as Vialactea (Latin; milk road?) and Galaxías Kýklos (Greek; milk circle), which I would use as Galkyklos and Galmageia. Most Hand Children use the Latin, while most Claw Children use the Greek. Astral The astral plane is the home of spirits, dreamers, and wanderers. It's reached by being sent there by Venra, falling asleep, an OBE, or teleporting. Umbraeths are known for using it as a midway point from one physical location to another. It's also where infinity bags make their vaults. Relations * Physical Plane ** Vialactia Galaxy (Sol System) *** Gaia **** Selene ** Viamagia Galaxy (Tasmaphan System) *** Anemarg **** Terradon *** Psytchevi **** Gnarr **** Rin **** Lo *** Trislin * Astral Plane ** Meornatos ** Perikoi *** Jeozamar *** Valaru *** Conta ** The Abyssal Trivia * Anemarg used to be called Animargi, as it and Terradon used to represent the virtual and physical realities. * Anemarg is derived from anime and Argonian, while Terradon is derived from terra (Latin; earth) and don, a masculinization of donna (Italian; lady). * Anemarg and Terradon were once two separate planets with Psytchevi acting as the astral plane. The other realms came later. * Jeozamar and Valaru used to be in Anemarg's mantle and core, while Conta was in Psytchevi's core. Perikoi and Meornatos weren't created until they were separated into the astral plane. * Psytchevi's moons are based on the Kagamine twins. * Via Lactea is the Latin name for the Milky Way. The Milky Way Galaxy is the galaxy we inhabit. * Trislin flat out is a combination of pistris (Latin; shark) and lingent (Latin; to lick). So yeah, Trislin means shark licker. Time Vihkluso Calendar The Vihkluso calendar is a lunar calendar internationally used on Anemarg and Psytchevi. With spring being the beginning of each year, it consists of: * Twenty-four hour days * Seven days a week * Four weeks plus three days per month * Thirty-one days in a month * Three months per season * Four seasons per year * Three hundred seventy-two days a year If I did my math right, they get an extra week's worth of days in their year, but they're also 35 years behind. Our 2017 is their 1982. Date format varies on the culture and region, but DMY is the most common. These are the Kaldsprak names of the months and their Gaian equivalents: *Frostmelt - March *Dawnrise - April *Paleroot - May *Liateye - June *Sunhigh - July *Mildeer - August *Witherwelt - September *Darkroot - October *Duskdown - November *Hushflake - December *Xochuf - January *Icebel - February IRL, we have a.m. and p.m., which are derived from ante meridiem (Latin; before midday) and post meridiem (Latin; after midday). From midnight to midday is a.m., while midday to midnight is p.m. In Baolynn, we have i.m. and d.m., which are derived from inavan minzej (Levanjor; before midday) and dupra minzej (Levanjor; after midday). From sunset to sunrise is i.m., while sunrise to sunset is d.m. Timeline IRL Two acronyms that are commonly used for time are BC and AD. BC means "Before Christ". AD means "Anno Domini", which means "the year of our Lord" in Latin, not "after death". Two other acronyms that are also used are BCE and CE. BCE means "before common era". CE means "common era", not "current era" or "Christian era". Using BCE/CE over BC/AD isn't about erasing Jesus Of Nazareth from the calendar nor is it about "political correctness". I hate that term. It's purely about accuracy and religious neutrality. You can use BC/AD all you desire, but it'd be like using Fahrenheit in a room measured by Celsius. In Baolynn BR and AR are the terms that Baolynnians use. They stand for "before rift" and "after rift" in reference to when Baolynn was sent to a new world for all magickal beings to inhabit. The rift between Vialactia and Viamagia is when their timeline and the Vihkluso calendar starts. Individual Series Pre-Zantiques Eras (4,000-1BR) 29 * Amercius DuVauquelin is born. 17 * Baolynn DuVauquelin is born. 1 * Thousands of years of wars, bullying, and general torment boils down to one year. Baolynn DuVauquelin and many others cannot take it any longer after a string of crimes that involved framing and blackmailing non-humans. Several powerful mages all channel their energies into Baolynn as she uses it to create the most powerful rift ever known, sending herself into another galaxy. Zantiques Era (1-299AR) Much of this era was full of fighting over territory and resources as many of the races attempted to find their place. 1 * 31st Of Mildeer: The new world dawns new possibilities, as it was found during the Gaian year 35BCE. * 1st Of Witherwelt: Bloated with a mana overload and a time restriction, Baolynn DuVauquelin used her magick to make some of the planet habitable, as it was akin to a mostly dead Gaia. * 2nd Of Witherwelt: Severely ill, she created a rift between two rocks to allow her people to come through. Medics and patients are the first to arrive. * 4th Of Witherwelt: Major immigration occurs. People explore, using magick and seeds to create forests. * 5th Of Witherwelt: Seafolk and aquatic creatures arrive shortly after. * On the 13th Of Darkroot, Motano is born. Zoanna was still just a toddler. 5 * Amercius DuVauquelin takes a dagger to the back supposedly by Motano's hand, bleeding out to death. Historians think Baolynn DuVauquelin or someone else controlled him to do it, as he was only 5R at the time. 8 * Amercius DuVauquelin ascends to deityhood, uptaking the moniker Amercer. 22~ * Navuso Kóbor is born. * Dwarven territories are established under the name Veschertod from where central Naddus would be to the southern arctic circle. 25~ * Irmuska Kóbor is born. 35 * Gaia is set into the common era. * Kouge becomes the unofficial capital of Veschertod. 37 * Amercer infects Baolynn with void, killing her and turning them both into voidwights. 50 * Saccitors become a nomadic people, unable to keep any established territory. 51 * On the 19th Of Hushflake, Motano dies due to frostbite. 64 * Cytllyd, the precursor to what would become most notably Faothyr, Dekhano, and south Naddus, is founded. It is unstably ruled by various leaders. 78 * A vehemently negative bond forms between the Cytllydics and the faeries, as many Cytllydics encroached upon their grottos. 136 * Cytllyd-located trolls are driven into the Bulwark Mountains, while the remaining were forced into dwarven territories. 200~ * Gunpowder is invented by alchemist Fen Hu. 245 * A contagious disease arises from crowded cities that lasted several months. Thousands are afflicted, a hundred perish. 299 * Tesniona Colquhoun is crowned the first empress of Cytllyd, marking the end of the Zantiques Era. Tuscor Era (300-594AR) Constant fighting, illness, and disagreements spread across much of the world as the strongest nations strived for more. This era is also notable for the domination of goblins into servitude by dwarves. 304 * A squadron of goblins are taken by dwarves as the first of many slaves. 450 * Dwarves and slave-sword goblins invade Galiral. As a result, they change much of the language and their view on outsiders. This was the beginning of the dwarven conquest. 459 * Veschertod becomes Naddus, an official unified country instead of a union of territories. 500 * Early Middle Ages begins. * Helegard is deemed the capital of Naddus. 550 * Cytllyd breaks into a civil war. 557 * Cytllyd's civil war ends, turning into Faothyr and Dekhano. 561 * Neroulans conquer Faothyr. 568 * Thulile Otieno, a faun/satyr halfblood is murdered for treason and deception, as she was a crossdressing servant that poisoned a Neroulan general in his own home. She's important to many young caprikin as a historical figure, although she gets overshadowed and forgotten. 570 * Neroulans attempt to conquer Naddus. Nerolix Era (595-799AR) Many traditions, cultures, and languages became lost or changed by the king of the hill, the Neroulans. It came to be as an alliance between the lelves and the humans. This era is also notable for the rise of the saccitorean commonwealth. 600 * Dwarves and slave-sword goblins defeat the Neroulans in the Battle of Frostmaw. 625 * The Boghoirea was a proposed alliance between the welves and the umbraeths, but the latter denied. Instead it became to be between the welves and the hulders. The Neroulans lose much of their power as a result. 666 * The first demonic infestation begins from the summon of a fearful human lieutenant of the Neroulans. 672 * Chèbesc's last known speaker dies. 680 * Saccitors are driven out of Anemarg completely, finding solace within Psytchevi. Modern saccitors still cherish their once nomadic ways and traditions, finding comfort in wanderlust. Guinahar Era (800-1099AR) The elves thrived in this era, along with the saccitors. 800 * The Neroulans were demolished by the Boghoirea. 825 * Troll hunting becomes a popular sport among nobles. 834 * Trolls are nearly wiped out as Snerri Lund, a trollian vigilante, saves them by taking down head wall mounts, stealing money, and ambushing nobles into quitting their favorite pastime. 842 * A semi-dangerous, non-contagious illness appears. Hundreds are afflicted, dozens perish. 983 * Gaian spies make their way to Anemarg, causing an official, global shutdown of any portals to the planet. 1000 * High Middle Ages begin. 1066 * The usage of surnames becomes required as populations boom. 1080 * Goblins begin emancipation from their servitude en mass. Belumta Era (1100-1305AR) Warfare became more dangerous as metallurgy advanced, leading to more powerful weapons and armor. 1104 * Not a single goblin serves a master, the entire race emancipated after being enslaved for eight hundred and fifty-four years. 1120 * Goblins spread their way across the entire world in search of a homeland. They spend forty-three years getting kicked around from country to country due to their negative reputation. 1134 * Goblin males having a harem of wives becomes common again. The typical max was six. 1163 * Goblins land themselves in Pylash with open arms. The nagas teach them how to live in the harsh environment. 1300 * Late Middle Ages begin. Tseinber Era (1306-1584AR) With wars skidding to a near halt and education becoming standardized, this time period was named after an influential scholar. Nazaire Tseinber and several others also dawned an era of peaceful craftsmen that lasted two and a half centuries. 1347 * The Black Death, an epidemic of bubonic plague, begins its infection in Faothyr from a rat infested ship from Galiral. 1349 * Dekhano invaded Faothyr knowing that the Black Death had weakened them, but ultimately infected themselves. 1350 * On the 3rd of Mildeer, Ringzy Etua is born. 1352 * The Black Death disappears, taking millions with it. 1396 * Ringzy Etua marries Nayari Phan'tuum to join their families together. 1428 * Sixteen years later when Nayari leaves him, 74R year old Ringzy Etua opens up the Kalei Cirque. * Perry Murlykan overhears about the Kalei Cirque later that year. He desired to see it for himself, despite being in Arvalanch. He came across 35R Yuci Tachibana, drunk and confused in a secluded camp. He forced her to take them to Psytchevi. Perry met Ringzy, as they came to an agreement over Yuci. For every soul she gave Perry, he would give Ringzy anything he desired. 1434 * Six years of Yuci being a gladiator and Ringzy decides to use her as more than a fighting dog. He plays his cards right as she sets her sights on the Saccitorean Councilmember's throats. 1436 * It only takes Yuci two years to finish them off. Ringzy slips the rug from under her, sending her off to Fort Luniger, Naddus. * Lorant Bzorka is murdered by an assassin. 1440~ * Printing press is invented. 1445 * On the 31st of Darkroot, Yuci Tachibana dies on her final escape attempt. She tried for nine years. Her full sentence was twenty-five. 1459 * Goblin males' harems is legally capped at three. 1500 * Late Middle Ages ends. Corsairean Era (1585-1806AR) Due to the fact that Baolynnian waters are unsafe for major naval travel, ships took to the skies, birthing an era of sky pirates called corsairs. This was two centuries worth of industrial advancements and exploration. 1645 * A series of witch hunts occur, driven by fearful and ignorant Nokiariths. 1650 * The Golden Age Of Piracy begins. 1660 * Morgen Fenwick is born on the 25th of Mildeer. 1663 * The witch hunts end with the arrest of the final participant. 1680 * First generation of pirates ends. 1689 * Morgen 1690's * Second generation of pirates begins and ends. 1692 * Witch trials occur against suspected individuals, many being burned at the stake. Homosexuals were burned as well, although were not considered good enough to "deserve" a stake. So, they were rolled up into carpets and thrown into the flames directly like a bundle of sticks, which was called a faggot. 1693 * Higher authorities step in, stopping the trials. 1716 * Third generation of pirates begins. 1730 * The Golden Age Of Piracy ends. 1771 * On the 28th Of Frostmelt, Kassedy DiAmoré is born. 1785 * The Ingamina Revolution begins. 1790 * On the 20th Of Liateye, Kassedy DiAmoré dies from defenestration. 1800 * The Ingamina Revolution ends. Hurioglo Era (1807-2001AR) As many of the most successful corsairs were captured, killed, or retired, the Hurioglo Era gave way to advancements in technology and the criminal underworld. Gangs were even more feared. 1807 * The rise of a criminal pair begins a new era. 1835 * On the 12th of Sunhigh, Vincent Knight is murdered via poison. 1850s * Mugshots are first used to record the faces of repeated criminals, making it easier to track them down. 1857 * Commercial whale hunting increases rapidly. 1882 * First anthropomorphic ADS (atmospheric diving suit) is made. 1883 * The occasional merfolk gets caught and slaughtered for sushi by the criminal underground. 1922 * On the 3rd Of Xochuf, Sicily Wyntr is born. 1929 * On the 16th Of Sunhigh, Nikolai Malinovsky is born. 1940's * Nautical stars on inner wrists became a common symbol of female homosexuality. 1948 * On the 31st Of Paleroot, Sicily Wyntr writes her first chronicler entry. 1960's * Sushi becomes popular outside of Galiral. 1983 * The first connection to Gaia in a millenia is established. Vosaut Era (2002-2204AR) As health care and education became much more widely available, scientists rule this era with technological advancements than severely outweigh any other. 2021 * On the 7th of WItherwelt, twins Yuci and Yuna Tachibana were born. 2029 * Phoebe LaFevers becomes empress of Faothyr. 2030 * The Dozen War begins due to political disputes. 2042 * The Dozen War ends, millions slaughtered and thousands homeless. 2050 * Yuci joins Project NC and accidentally chronoports to the 15th century. 2111 * Myridian Namakaeha is born. 2136 * Myridian and Rita Namakaeha board Zheng-5, a galactic passenger ship. Culture Languages * Levanjor * Kaldsprak * Elryth * Warveig * Gerrehasa * Beslik * Noktabian * Ordava * Yzarbe * Ludhabian Literature * The Bard (poem) * Harbinger's Dream (tale) * The Hob's Renewal (tale) * Hymns Of The Fanged One (song) * Midonius' Plight (tale) * Motano's Berceuse (song) * The One That Got Away (tale) Measurement The measurement system used in Baolynn is called the Ragyena System. It's of naga origins with additions from other sources over time. Time is measured in the same exact way. One second, one minute, one hour, and so on. Notes * 10sp = 1qu * 820ke = 1bo * A boundet is colloquially known as a glide or a pegasus' glide. * Yuci's height is 6'5"/195m in Gaian terms. In Baolynnian terms, it'd be 77sp, 7.7qu, or 1.5ke, although qutos are the most commonly used. Math Alright, since 1qu = 10in, this is the Baolynnian foot. Levvi is 5'3" and my example. To convert a Gaian height to a Baolynnian height, you take that 5'3" and make it inches. (12*5)+3=63, then 63/10=6.3. So 5'3"=6.3qu. You wanna convert a quto to an inch? 6.3/12 and round by the third number. Oh, you want a metric conversion? I can't figure out the exact math for it, so for now, just convert inches to centimeters. Sorry.